Dealing With A Sore Throat
by Pricat
Summary: When he wakes up one morning, Constantine has a sore throat and lost his voice but Kermit will help him


It was early morning as the alarm clock rang making Constantine annoyed because it woke him up from dreams of being king of the world but something was wrong, his throat was really sore and he had lost his voice!

He was staying in Kermit's house since they were cousins along with his daughter Sneaker and Yoko, Kermit's adopted daughter who was Sneaker's best friend but he had to keep it from them but he put his webbed hands over his mouth but was coughing makimg him sigh, seeingbSneaker there dressed.

"Daddy, you okay, you aren't yourself." she said.

She was going downstairs but Constantine sighed as he hated being sick clutching his throat as it hurt but was pretending things were okay knowing sooner or later somebody would find out.

He was hungry going downstairs seeing Sneaker had made pancakes since she was very good at cooking compared to him because he cooked using dynamite which caused mess in the kitchen seeing Yoko up giggling.

"Yes, you made pancakes!" she said.

"Yes because something's wrong with my Daddy, but I don't know what but he wasn't talking." Sneaker replied.

"Maybe his throat is sore, but knowing him he won't tell.

My Dad will figure it out soon." Yoko told her as they were eating but Kermit sighed seeing Constantine so quiet, it was scary.

But he could figure it out as it was time for the girls to scholl but was taking them since they liked that seeing Constantine having a sad look on his face making Sneaker worty when she hugged him.

He sighed seeing Hevtor nuzzle his leg since he knew his master was sick which worried him because his master cared about him when he was sick like when he had turtle flu, he had taken good care of him so he hoped somebody would help his master get better knowing Sneaker was like him, she needed Constantine better too but saw him knitting.

He knew they were going to the theatre soon seeing a frown on his master's face but heard coughing from him which made him worry more.

* * *

Kermit noticed that Constantine hadn't been talking much which bothered him because his mischievous cousin was always talking or singing so had to see if he was okay knowing he was somewhere with Hector probably knitting which amazed him with some of the things his cousin had made, hearing coughs seeing it was Constantine understanding that something was wrong, sighing.

He knew that his cousin was very shy but right now he needed help plus he had a feeling it was his throat and it was so sore, that he couldn't talk getting an idea.

He got a pen and paper seeing his cousin write, but pointing to his throat making him understand.

"When did it start hurting?" Kermit asked seeing him write.

"Oh boy, you need to see a doctor right away cuz, because you not talking or yelling at everybody or teasing Piggy is scary." he said seeing the Bad Frog surprised.

He heard a coughing fit from his cousin making him worry.

He had to get the doctor to look at Constantine's throat if he let him seeingbthe Bad Frog vanish making him sigh and go after him finding him with Hector making him understand.

"You've never been to the doctor Huh?

It's gonna be okay plus we need to figure out why your throat is sore, maybe he can get your voice back." Kermit said seeing him nod seeing Sneaker and Yoko home from school as Sneaker was cuddling her Dad but scared.

"He's sick, with a really sore throat Sneaker, it's why he hasn't been talking." Kermit told her.

She understood but humming something, a song her Dad sang to her.

Kermit underdtood as he was seeing his cousin follow him but Sneaker was quiet because she cared about her father making Yoko understand but they were playing soccer and having fun since it was helping Sneaker calm down but she hoped her father was okay singing to herself in Russian making Yoko understand but saw her go,off.

She saw her other friends but saw Jay, who wondered what was wrong with Sneaker but Yoko told him making him feel bad hoping Constantine was okay since some of his antics were funny even if the other adults got mad.

He was seeing Sneaker drawing on a huge piece of canvas but impressed since he had no idea she was good at art.

He knew she cared about her father and got defensive when other adults were mean to him but he knew he would be okay seeing both Constantinecand Kermit back from the doctor mamimg Sneaker happy hugging her father's leg.

"He had a bad throat but he'll get better plus the doctor gave him medicine he has to take, if he wants to talk again." Kermit told her.

Sneaker nodded as she would help her Dad out but he was going to lie down but they were going home so he could rest as she was carrying Hector since her Dad normally carried him in a pouch like bag on his back and she and Yoko were thinking of ways to help making Kermitvsurprised knowing Sneaker was really scared.

He knew that despite being mischievous, she had a good heart but cared about her father seeing her making tea with honey knowing when peopke got sore throats or talked too much, they used this to help making him chuckle.

"That's a very clever idea but your Dad will feel better but he needs TLC a, you know?" he told her making her understand hoping her efforts were helping her Dad making Yoko underdtand because she saw how much Sneaker cared but she just wanted her Dad to get better so he could talk again making Yoko understand seeing Sneaker playing with Hector.

"The medicine has to work, it just has to!

I miss Daddy talking or making weird jokes or singing our special song." she said as she was cuddling her stuffed frog Baba.

A few days later, Constantine was up but feeling a bit better but smiled seeing Sneaker asleep humming stroking her lime green hair making a smile cross her face in sleep going downstairs seeing his cousin making coffee but surprised his cousin was getting his voice back which was good.

"I'm just taking it easy Good Frog in case my throat isn't all better yet, plus I don't want to scare Sneaker because she was worried about me." he told him coughing but drinking coffee.

Sneaker was very happy but worried in case he lost his voice again making Kermit underdtand as he explained but she understood as they were havingbfun like usual but Constantine was taking things easy which surprised the others since he normally yelled at them but he was going to be by himself with Hector.

It felt good to have his voice back.


End file.
